


Deleted Scene: A Kiss

by lyryk (s_k)



Series: Like Wind in My Sails [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk





	Deleted Scene: A Kiss

James looks down at his glass, the deep red of the wine throwing a most becoming glow on his unquestionably handsome features in the candlelight. ‘I don’t know if I dare voice what I think, Jack.’  
   
Jack drains the rest of his drink in one gulp. _Bacchus, give me strength now._ He sets his glass down and stands. Surprised at the movement, James looks up to meet his eyes. 

In an instant Jack is in front of him, leaning over him, his hands resting on the arms of James’s chair. ‘Shall I tell you what I think you think, James?’ 

James’s eyes travel down to Jack’s mouth for an instant before moving back up to meet Jack’s warm brown gaze. ‘What do you think I think, Jack?’ 

His eyes are a little hesitant, a little curious. Jack’s hands slide from the chair onto James’s arms, and travel slowly up to his shoulders, his neck, coming to rest below his ears, cupping his face. He gently tilts James’s head to one side and his own to the other, and leans in to touch his lips to James’s.   
   
And it seems to him that the entire history of the world has been leading up to this very moment, when Jack Sparrow’s lips finally meet James Norrington’s. He lets his mouth move lightly over James’s, savouring the moment, his tongue aching to tease those lips apart, but not wanting to claim more until he knows what James is feeling. He draws his head back an inch to see James’s eyes closed, his lips partly ever so slightly. 

He nudges James’s legs gently apart with his own, takes the glass from James’s hands, and sets it down on the floor. James makes a small sound, his eyes still closed, as his knees part to allow Jack closer. Jack’s mouth descends to claim his again and this time his lips part instantly, allowing Jack’s exploring tongue inside him, his own tongue meeting Jack’s and tangling with his as his arms go of their own will around Jack’s waist and draw him closer. And then Jack is kissing him as he is sure he has never been kissed before, holding his head in his hands as his tongue explores his mouth.

Finally they both have to pull back for air, gasping for breath, and Jack shifts to sit on the arm of James’s chair, one hand still resting on the back of the younger man’s head. He lets his fingers run through James’s hair, marvelling at its softness. 

‘Jack, I – ’ James looks helplessly up at him. ‘This is insane.’  
   
‘Do you really think so, love?’ Jack continues to caress James’s hair as his other hand entwines with one of James’s, and he lifts it to press his lips against the back of his hand, his fingers stroking the warm palm. And suddenly this is not enough, and he uses his fingers in James’s hair to pull his head back and claim his mouth again, James’s fingers tightening in his own as their lips meet again, more hungrily this time, his tongue desperately seeking the warmth and wetness of James’s mouth.   
   
This time James breaks the kiss himself, his hand pressed against Jack’s chest, not quite pushing him back but keeping him at bay. ‘Jack – I – I need to think about this.’   
   
‘I know.’ Jack sighs and reluctantly slips his fingers out of James’s hair, pressing his lips to James’s forehead before standing up and moving away from him. 

Before he has time to register what has happened, James comes up behind him, rests his forehead on Jack’s back. ‘I didn’t intend for you to move away, Jack. I just… need time to process this.’ He allows his nose to breathe in the sweet fragrance of Jack’s hair, his hands to rest lightly on Jack’s hips. 

It is all he can do to stop himself from rubbing himself against Jack, from assuaging the violent desire that Jack’s inflaming kisses have incontestably aroused in him. That thought rapidly becomes moot as Jack presses back against him, grabbing his wrists with his hands and drawing his arms around his waist. James gasps as Jack’s firm arse clenches against his erection. 

Jack turns around in his arms and wraps his own around James. And then he is stroking James’s hair again and nuzzling his ear – causing shivers to run down James’s spine and straight into his crotch – and whispering to him. ‘It’s all right, James. It’s all right. We have all the time in the world.’

As it turns out, they really don’t.


End file.
